Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method for manufacturing the image display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, an organic light emitting diode display device and the like have been used as flat panel type image display devices applied to monitors of personal computers, portable terminals, and various information appliances.
Such a flat panel type image display device includes an image display panel for displaying an image, a drive circuit for driving pixels arranged on the image display panel, a control circuit for controlling driving timing of each pixel by supplying control signals to the drive circuit, and a power supply circuit for generating and outputting drive voltages having various levels. In the case of a liquid crystal display device, a backlight unit is provided at a back side of the liquid crystal panel, to emit light toward the liquid crystal panel, because the liquid crystal panel cannot emit light by itself.
In a recently developed flat panel type image display device, each of the drive circuit to drive the image display panel, control circuit, and power supply circuit is constituted by at least one integrated circuit. A plurality of electrical elements are formed at a peripheral portion of the integrated circuit, to supply driving voltages having various levels and clock signals. The plurality of electrical elements may be resistors, capacitors, inductors, transistors, and the like. Such various electrical elements are arranged at the peripheral portion of the integrated circuit electrically connected thereto.
In related art cases, however, there is a problem in that low watertightness is exhibited when moisture penetrates because various electrical elements are arranged at the peripheral portion of the integrated circuit connected thereto without any rule in accordance with a given circuit design. In detail, when moisture penetrates, electrical connection between adjacent ones of the electrical elements is inevitable. When the potential difference between the adjacent electrical elements is high, the error rate of the voltage applied to each of the adjacent electrical elements becomes higher under the condition that the adjacent electrical elements are electrically connected. For this reason, when a plurality of electrical elements is arranged at the peripheral portion of the associated integrated circuit without any rule, as in related art cases, penetration of moisture increases the possibility that an erroneous voltage is generated. In this case, the possibility that erroneous driving occurs due to the erroneous voltage is increased and, as such, reliability is greatly lowered.